Garlic Bread Blade ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 11
Jared finds a garlic bread sword, loses his ocarina, and beats another dungeon. Synopsis Jared doesn't know what to do. Jared finds a bombed wall he needs to get to. Jared falls down a hole and arrives where he needs to be even though it doesn't make sense! He finds two chests. A piece of heart and the shovel. Jared is devastated. The shovel has taken the ocarina's place! Jared thinks he is screwed. Jared finds five chests! The staff of Samaria gets him in. Jared finds the hookshot, $20, a jar with a bee in it, the gold titans mitt, and $20! Jared can do everything now, as this room had all the good treasures in it! Jared is concerned about losing the ocarina, and still doesn't have a bow. He looks around the dark world. Jared arrives in Kakiriko Village, and goes to the Dark World. He tests to see if his sword can be tampered. The tamperer says "Oh Thank you Lank! Although I look like a large frog, I'm actually a small person." "Or an average size dwarf. Your pick." "Will you take me home?" Jared takes him home back to the light world. They arrive at the blacksmiths. "Holy shit dude!" "Are you making garlic bread?!" "That shit smells delicious!" "I'll start hammering the butter in on this side!" The blacksmiths are reunited. "Oh I bet you want a reward right?" "Yes please - Dame that G bread looks good!" "Sorry no garlic bread for you Lank." "But I can mash your sword into the butter." "Come back in a few minutes." Jared is excited as the game takes Jared's sword. Jared moves a few screens over and comes back. "That's one well buttered sword!" Jared gets the level 3 master sword! Jared is happy with his achievement. Jared finds a locked chest that follows him. "Why would you talk to a chest?" Jared enters an underground area and finds a full heart container! Jared realizes that that container is usually in the church. Jared continues leading the chest. Jared finds bombs where the ocarina would have been. Jared is worried about losing the flute. Jared arrives in the desert where the sign says "I've never seen so much butter!" Jared gets the bow! He can now beat dungeon 1! Jared talks to a thief. "Did that talking hand tell you I could open this?" "He can't keep a secret for shit!" Jared gets 100 rupees. *Dollars Jared arrives at another dungeon to beat. He sneezes again. Jared enters the water dungeon, and releases the water. Jared wants to beat the game without beating the first dungeon. Jared releases more water, and continues to worry. Jared finds a key and enters another locked door. Jared is killing things much faster now. Jared finds two treasure chests with 20 rupees and 5 rupees. Jared continues though the dungeon. He finds a chest with 3 bombs. He finds a regular key as he searches for the big key. Jared is confused as the boss door is open. Jared can one-shot the enemies in the boss room. In two hits, the boss is defeated! Another dark world dungeon down! Aries jumps onto the desk, and gets in Jared's way as he ends the video. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos